The Son Of A God
by Darki777
Summary: A kid named chief and his mom flee a home because of an abusive father, but when chief awakens powers that can save or end the world secrets will revealed. Evil people that want to harvest his power will come after him. New ally's will help him.
1. The awakening

Chapter 1:The Awakening.

It was a cold,cloudy day in september i was lying in bed tossing and turning. The bruises and soreness of the beating that my father gave me last night didn't let me get comfy. It's been that way ever since i could remember he would hit me and my mom whenever he wanted i was only ten so i could do nothing to stop him. My mom always protected me but she would only get hurt more and she tried to smile as much as she could to show me that she was ok i knew she was putting on a fake smile. It was a wednesday so my father was at work and soon me and my mom were leaving we couldn't live with him anymore. I stood up when i heard her walk in.

"Ready?" she asked,her voice smooth and calming,her long black hair and her bright hazel eyes my mom was very beautiful and i wonderd why she was with my dad. I loved her,her voice would calm me down every time i heard it i forgot that my life was a really crappy one.

"Yeah" i said and grabbed the small,worn out backpack that held my clothes and some other things i would need. I followed her outside and to the car and i got in. I know your asking why we are leaving now of all times. Were leaving because now we have a place we can go to get away. She got in,started the car and started driving away. I looked back at the house all run down and cheap. We lived in the more ghetto part of town.

"Chief" she said and I looked at her. "I know that this is scary but we're gonna have a better life now,away from your dad."

I nodded. "I'm not scared mom,i'll be brave for you ill grow up to be big and strong and i'll protect you I promise". She smiled and i knew that it was a real smile."but.." I trailed off.

"But?" she asked looking at me.

"Im gonna miss duke". Duke was my best friend I met him when I went to school he had grey hair with a messy but good looking style,his eyes were a silver color and he had tanish skin like me.

"I know baby but youll make new friends and maybe he can come over if he wants". I nodded,laid my head back and fell asleep. When i woke up i was inside the new house laying on a run down couch. I sat up and looked aroun. The kitchen was to the right by the front door and to the left were two doors for the bedrooms. We got the house from my grandma she passed away and left the house to my mom.

"Mom?" I looked around and she came out of one of the bedrooms.

"Hey sweetie sleep ok"?

"Yeah,what time is it"?

"Its ten pm are you hungry i could order piz-".She didn't get to finish her sentence before the front door was kicked down. Everything felt like it was in slow motion i looked and saw my dad walking in with his friends,he grabbed my mom punched her and threw her down.

"Thought you could leave me bitch!?" he yelled and grabbed her by her hair and tossed her across the room. His friends just laughed. He got over her and smirked. "Little bitches need to know their place" he started unbuckling his belt and so did his friends i knew what was gonna happen because it's happened before.They came home one night drunk, she tried to make them leave but the pushed her into the room and closed the door, i heard her screams as they took their turns, i cried all night because i was weak but im not gonna let it happen again. I stood up i promised her i would protect her.

"LEAVE MY MOM ALONE!" I ran up and punched my dad in the stomach. He looked at me and backhanded me across the room. I slid across the floor and hit my head on the wall but i stood up i was shaking not out of fear but out of rage i didn't know what was happening,my right shoulder was burning and i felt like my body was going crazy. I closed my eyes and felt the ground start shaking.

"I SAID LET MY MOM GO!" I opened my eyes and everything went flying back. I didn't know what was going on and i didnt care. I went forward and grabbed my dad by his throat and slowly started to squeeze as i hard as i could. What ever was going on with me made me stronged and i felt all the anger, pain and sadness i felt over the years turn into a raging storm inside me. I smiled as i saw his face turn fear struck he didn't know what to do or how to escape he was throwing punches and hiting me but they didnt hurt,then i felt a sharp pain on my right side. I looked over to see one of his friends had stabbed me with a knife I threw my dad into the wall and I pulled the knife out and smiled. His face fell as i startes walking towards him, he fell on the floor his face struck with fear i grabbed him and held him up and with all my strength I shoved the knife into his throat. I dropped his body down and looked at the other friend and he pulled out a gun and fired every bullet he had at me but none of them even went into me they just all floated in front of me,he dropped the gun and backed up into the wall. I walked over to him as all the bullets dropped onto the floor,my feet were leaving burn marks on the floor and I punched his chest with all i had I heard a loud crack as he was sent flying through the wall. He went all the way thorugh and landed outside.

"Chief!".

I heard my name being called but it wasn't my moms and i was to blinded by rage that i didnt care and i started walking back towards my dad.

"Chief!".

I heard it call me again and i started recognizing that voice,it was duke's I looked over and saw him at the front door with cops. They rushed in and handcuffed my dad he was passed out,and I felt arms wrap around me I knew they were my moms but I was starting to lose consciousness. Whatever was helping me was fading off now and i felt heavy and the next thing I knew darkness all around and then silence.


	2. Truth

Chapter two: Truth

When I woke up I was on a hospital bed,there was an IV connected to my arm. The room was a white with a TV in the corner,some paintings on the wall and it smelled like cleaner. I looked over to the right and I saw my mom sleeping in a chair and duke was in another one. I felt sore all over like i was just worked non-stop. I looked over when I heard the hospital door open and a man wearing a doctor's coat on with black and silver hair walked in. He was tall and muscular his eyes were a diamond blue color. He was white but not the white that everyone pictures in there mind he was a little darker.

"How you feeling Chief?". He asked,his voice was smooth and clear.

"Like I was hit by a bus". My voice was dry and it was almost like a croak then a sentence.

"I'm sorry to hear that but you do have a lot of injuries from….well from your dad,i'll give you some stronger pain killers in a bit,but first i'm glad your alive you really did a number on those guys but your body took damage in the process".

"What do you mean?". Glad i'm alive?What guys? What does he mean did something happen?All i remember is waking up on the couch then my dad came in… It all came back like a huge wave just swallowed me. My mind was going all over and my right shoulder started burning again. I started shaking.

"Hey its ok,its ok just calm down your ok now he can't hurt you or your mom again I promise my name is four im a doctor".

He grabbed both my arms and smiled. It made me calm down a bit but the comotion woke my mom and duke up.

"Hey mo-". I didn't finish the sentence before she and duke hugged me. It was warm embrace and I hugged back.

"I was so worried about you". She said while holding back tears. "I didn't know if you were gonna wake up, the doctors wouldn't tell me anything". She was crying now i was too.

"Im glad your ok chief". Duke said he was tearing up.

"Thanks bro". I looked out the window and I started wondering what exactly happened,how did I beat those men up?

"Ok chief now i have to run some tests on you to make sure your in good shape".

I nodded and duke and my mom went and sat back down,firsts he checked my blood pressure,then my temperature and heartbeat. "Ok is there any pain on you that's not from your injuries"?

"Yeah on my right shoulder it burns". I said he looked confused.

"There wasn't anything there when we checked"

I rolled up my sleeve to show him. When he did his eyes went wide. "What's wrong?" He didn't say anything and my mom and duke rushed over and looked and they were silent to. I looked at my shoulder and saw it,it was a purple pentagram mark burned into my flesh.

"...It happened……" my mom said mumbling.

"What happened!?Why is there a pentagram mark on my shoulder!?" i yelled,i was freaking out i didn't know what to do.

"Its ok chief". She sat down on the bed. "I'll explain everything".


End file.
